


Wake

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, but would it really?, huh tags are pretty cool, i dunno i've been wanting to do a 'trolls as teens' post sburb thing for a while, i mean think about it, sburb would fuck you up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl Vates wakes up on his sixteenth birthday remembering a life he never lived. (He’s not the only one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

Karl Vates wakes up, in bits and pieces, the mechanisms of his mind tickticktick booting up, and blinks, mind still hazy with sleep and weighed down by dreams he is trying to remember.

For a moment, he is floating, he is everywhere and anywhere and nowhere, he is the world, the world does not exist, he is stretching his hand towards a door he is dying where is he the ceilingisgreynotrightwhereiathomeright?nothisisn’thomewherescrabdadwhathappene-

As quickly as it appears, the feeling is gone, slipping away into the dark, frayed edges of his thinkpan.

Wait. What’s a _thinkpan_?

He blinks again, now fully awake and confused, and stares at the ceiling. He’s never seen it before, it’s completely familiar. There is an ugly-ass light left of his bed, an old mobile he made in fifth grade above his desk. Yeah, he remembers all that, that was his life. He scrunches his eyes shut, opens them, and pulls himself into a sitting slouch. His head hurts. This can’t be real. He’s probably just taking his dreams too seriously. He rubs his eyes, and tries to shake the feeling that he's supposed to be dead. 

He just had the _strangest_ dream. A video game, yeah, a videogame, and his friends and he were fighting to save the universe or maybe just not to get killed the details weren’t all that clear. No, it wasn’t a dream, it’s his memories, _this_ is a dream, isn’t it?

Isn’t it?

_No, can’t be a dream, this isn’t a fucking memory can’t have been this isn’t a dreambubble never been a human doorknob hand reaching out praying godfuckdamnitbetterworkthistime pulling white light-_

A sudden sharp stop of his train of thought, brakes screech and make a fucking horrid sound and all the passengers get pissed off at the shit-for-brains dumbfuck conductor _what’s going on_ he’s always been human _troll_ what’s going on _what’s going on_ where am I _where’s everyone else_ what’s a dreambubble _what am I_ Karl Vates _Karkat Vantas_ w _h_ a _t_ i _s_ g _o_ i _n_ g _o_ n _?_? _?_

 

A sudden low buzz jolts him out of his thoughts, and he realizes that he’s hyperventilating in bed with his fists clenched against the sheets, staring into space. God. This is stupid. He looks sharply to the right, at his phone faintly vibrating against the bedstand. Slowly, forcing himself to be careful, he picks it up and flips it open. A single text message blinks brightly in the early morning light.

_Happy biirthday karl you a22face –SC_

Oh. Right.

It’s his birthday. The twelfth of June. He’s sixteen.

Karl Vates smiles, shakily.

He still can’t shake the feeling that he’s supposed to be someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is damn short, let's call it a prologue. I guess this fic is pretty much experimental, having more to do with me wanting to putz around in the "post sburb everyone is human" cliche, and "sburb fucks the kids up" cliche. Or something like that. Well, hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
